


[REQUESTED PODFIC] Tsunkatse La Sirena! by Mrs_Javert

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Gen, La Sirena Crew - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An audio recording of Tsunkatse La Sirena! by Mrs_Javert
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	[REQUESTED PODFIC] Tsunkatse La Sirena! by Mrs_Javert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts), [Troodster1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/gifts).



> Requested by Troodster1972 for Mrs_Javert :)

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XXIi0YMZMpA4B5KO_5VV0fDC_eX0CuGh/view?usp=sharing)

A request from Troodster1972 for Mrs_Javert

[The audio file can be accessed via Google Docs [HERE]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XXIi0YMZMpA4B5KO_5VV0fDC_eX0CuGh/view?usp=sharing)

Or by clicking on the cover image.

Music features Groovy Bass Intro - Available via Freesound.org

Edited using Audacity


End file.
